5 0 0 Days of Roxas
by Alex Starr
Summary: ONE-SHOT SERIES Axel wants to learn more about the new assistant manager at Twilight Grocery, Roxas Strife. Full of relationship ups and downs, days are in no particular order. AU. Rated T for language.
1. Day 1

**(500)** Days of Roxas

Day **(1)**

Roxas Neil Strife.

That's his full name. He arrived from Cali a couple days ago, and now happens to work under Xemnas's wing as assistant manager at our trusty Twilight Grocery. I found myself staring at his sky-blue eyes and boyish ass, couldn't help myself from raping the poor thing with my eyes. I got a better look at today's staff meeting. Demyx and Xigbar took their places next to me. Demyx was snoring, and Xigbar had his finger shoved up his nose to where he could touch his deteriorated brain. Why do I even put up with these miserable fucks? I don't even know the answer to that either.

"**Alright you incompetent fools, we've got new forms to fill out, my new assistant manager will be by to hand you each a copy,"** Mansex stated, an unwavering look of boredom plastered on his face.

The blond came around with a paper, handing it to me with caution. I don't blame him. **"Thank you…?"** I asked, pretending like I didn't know his name already.

"**Roxas,"** he said. It was music to my ears, velvet if it had its own audio track. I already couldn't wait 'till he said my name.

"**My name is-"**

"**Axel."**

Did I just hear an angel cry?

"**Hm?"** was all I could let out, but then he gave the 'its-on-your-name-tag-stupid' look as he pointed to the plastic pin on my chest and snorted.

_So attractive._

**What?"** Roxas asked.

Whoops. I didn't realize I had said that aloud,** "Nothing."**


	2. Day 10

**(500)** Days of Roxas

Day **(10)**

**"Hey, Ax,"** a bubbly voice called.

**"Yeah?"**

**"You're staring again,"** Demyx said, waving a hand in front of my distraction to get my attention. That's when I finally caught my eyes glued to Roxas's 'derrière'...again. The boy was restocking soups on the bottom shelf.

**"Oh,"** I said, and before I could sigh Demyx did said action for me.

**"You should ask him out**," the brunette whispered to me.

**"Are you kidding?"** I scolded, **"He only just got here. Not to mention a face like that is probably taken."  
**  
**"Who knows, Axel? Life is a surprise,"** and with that the teen stalked off. That caught me off guard...I think Zexion is rubbing off on him.

_Life is a surprise._

What was that supposed to mean?


	3. Day 17

**(500)** Days of Roxas

Day **(17)**

"**Open mic night, baby!"** Xaldin and Luxord hollered in sync and erupting the staff into cheers. Except for me.

"**Come on, Axel! Everyone is going,"** Marluxia pleaded, batting his mascara drowned eyelashes at me.

"**No."**

"**But **_**everyone**_** is going!"**

"**I'm not."** I pressed, letting out a stressed sigh. Marly yanked a handful of my over-dyed hair to the side.

"**What the hell?"** I yelled a little too loud. Giving him the go-burn-in-hell glare before my eyes lit up at the sight in front of me. Roxas was staring down intently at a book, flipping the pages with care.

"**EVERYONE is going,"** Marluxia hissed, releasing his grasp. **"Now will you go?"**

"**Fine."**

THAT NIGHT

Luxord belt out a drunken, screamish version of _American Woman_ into the karaoke mic while the gathered around to cheer for him. It would make sense- if he was straight.

Demy was with me as I took a place across from Roxas, downing another sip of beer before speaking, **"Why'd you move from Cali?"**

Roxas smiled, **"It was boring."**

"**What was?"**

"**My life,"** he said, smirking.

"**Oh. Did you leave someone behind**?" I asked casually, eager to find the answer to this question.

"**Why do I need someone? I'm young and fit, I want to see the world. I shouldn't have to worry about the other half,"** Roxas explained, still beaming in my general direction.

Demyx piped up, **"So you don't believe there is 'the one'?"**

"**The world isn't a fairytale."** Roxas replied.

"**But you'd think that there is someone that you would want to spend the rest of your life with."** I offered, the conversation was turning into a debate. Roxas remained silent, twirling the shot glass in his fingers.

Later, I was dragged on stage by Marly to sing, and a song was chosen at random.

MAMA, LIFE HAS JUST BEGUN! This was a facepalm moment. Yeah, this is a great way to impress someone.

Roxas was toward the back with Dem, clapping to my not-so-beautiful performance. Afterwards, we went out to our cars, and it turned out to be only Roxas and I left outside in the cold. Together.

"**So…it was cool…I guess…"** I said awkwardly.

"**So is it true that you like me?"** Roxas asked, totally throwing the subject at hand.

"**WHAT? Pfft…no, I-"** I stopped there, stumbling on my words.

"**Good, so were friends?"** Roxas asked, holding out a hand as a friendly gesture. I took it eagerly, shaking gently. **"Axel."**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**You can let go of my hand now."**

"**Right,"** I laughed, it was a very nervous laugh. I mentally slapped myself. God, I'm stupid when it comes to this stuff.

I'm getting closer.


End file.
